


Drowning

by Angelbaby76



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelbaby76/pseuds/Angelbaby76
Summary: She’s a waitress, who also moonlights as a singer, hiding from a painful past. He is in a popular group, who is dealing with a toxic relationship. When fate brings them together, they must both learn how to trust and heal. But just when things begin to progress for Kevin and Erin, his ex confronts him with a devastating announcement. One that could destroy anything he might have with Erin.





	Drowning

[Drowning ](https://youtu.be/GZXHBgjQjNM)

Go on pull me under Cover me with dreams You know I can't resist 'Cause you're the air that I breathe!


End file.
